


Yes

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelic Possession, Consensual Possession, Dean didn't have that dream from Zachariah, Detroit, How It Went Down In Detroit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	Yes

“Sam.” It was a sigh, a breath, born of reverence and adoration. The hunter shifted his weight, uncomfortable. He had expected gloating, gleeful grins because he had fallen so far that he sought out the one being he should have been running to another hemisphere just to escape it. And yet, here he was. “You were always going to find me. I am, after all, your other half.”

“I—”

“Shh, Sam, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain,” Lucifer whispered, suddenly beside Sam, words brushing by Sam’s ear like a gentle winter’s breeze. Sam shivered at the abrupt chill, but it offered a counter to his warmth. “You always did burn hotter than others, Sam. We’re the perfect balance.” And as much as Sam would’ve liked to deny it, Lucifer was right. “I knew you’d see it my way eventually.”

“Lucifer…” Sam trailed off. The thought of Dean flashed through his mind. Dean would hate him for this. He would be so disappointed that Sam couldn’t just keep saying no. But Dean was also the one who left. Sam asked if they could stick together, keep each other human, but Dean had said they should stay away from each other. Dean no longer had a say in Sam’s life. He had walked away. Sam could make his own decisions now.

“Yes?” Lucifer prompted.

“I’m here to say yes,” Sam breathed, almost like a sigh of relief. Somewhere inside, there was a part of Sam begging him not to do this, but Sam was tired. Funny how he understood what Dean meant after not seeing him for so long. Sam couldn’t do this any longer, he couldn’t keep fighting this. He just needed somewhere he could call home again. And, somehow, Lucifer felt like home.

“Are you sure, Sammy?” Lucifer asked, and Sam hadn’t been expecting that. “I want you to be sure, Sam. I don’t want you to fight me.”

“I’m sure,” Sam croaked, and when did his voice get so hoarse? Lucifer nodded.

“Okay, Sammy. Say yes.” _But only if you’re sure._

“ _Yes._ ”


End file.
